


Imposters Among Us (Hazbin hotel Among us Au)

by Lumi2005, Untitled___account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore, How Do I Tag, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), My sister is nice, i suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumi2005/pseuds/Lumi2005, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untitled___account/pseuds/Untitled___account
Summary: We follow Charlie on a space mission along with her crewmembers but unfortunately, two parasites had made their way onto the ship. She needs to figure out whose the imposter amongst her mates or else innocent souls will be harmed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. New crewmates

The lunch wasn't the worst part of their mission but the pressure applied due to gravity can still take a breath of a few, but at this point, they would have most likely got used to it. The space shuttle was manually controlled by the ground centre to check if anything was going in an unintended direction but the rest was mostly done by an autopilot.

Well, it's impressive what technology got to in the last decade or so, well they do have larger quantities of astronauts for missions and it takes only half the time for them to be them trained.

“Well, I guess this can't be too bad. Right? But I do miss my original crewmates.” yellow mumbled as she cringed at her statement while continuing it.  
“Wwwweeeellllll, maybe not Helsa or Seviathan, but occasionally Octavia.” tilting her head upwards a bit announcing her thoughts quietly.

Charlie shifted in her seat, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, looking as miserable as ever. She lifted her knees to her chest, resting her heels onto the edge of her seat as her arms came to wrap around them. Eventually, she started to zone out into her thoughts. She has already gotten used to her older crewmates and the change is definitely something she wasn't expecting, but what would she expect from her father?

Meanwhile, sitting on top of one of the pods which were perpendicular to where yellow was but had been tilted at an angle supposedly moved by the two individual's playfulness, who rested their backs against each other. A tall blond male with brown roots, light brown freckles dusted on his cheeks and lightly on the bridge of his nose, wearing a pink space suit with a small white spider imprint on the right side of his chest, and a shorter female who laid against him. She had blonde hair with highlights of red which made it look slightly ginger away. It was styled in a half up half down hairstyle. Similarly, she had freckles, but they were merely scattered across her face instead. She was wearing a similar orange spacesuit with a black bomb on the right side of her chest.

Both of the pair were on their devices, but they did break into chit-chats once in a while. The blonde female chuckled “Do ya think Val would have turned ya little precious piggy into bacon since you left now?” she cooed with a baby voice just to tease him a little while keeping an eye on her cellphone with a light chuckle escaping her lips. The taller male nudged the back of her arm gently before making his remark as he tilted his head back “Oh, he better not! He can mess with me but nevea mah lil baby.” she giggled at his responses “Well, ya beta get ready for that little surprise when we are done with this fuck'n mission.” She snickered as she reminded “Well ya know we could have a been in separate batches so yeah, better be great-full and stop being bitchy, Alright?” before returning to their comfortable silents.

To the left- hand side of the space shuttle's door sat White and Red. It was obvious that they knew each other or at least seemed to have some sort of connection before the lunch, but they didn't break any type of small talk. White kept her arms crossed while her eyes narrowed staring down to the metal flooring.

The brunette next to her glared down at his shorter partner as he whispered so no else would hear “Vagatha, my dear what's wrong? It seems like the pressure is getting to your head.” the shorter brunette stared back at him. “Alastor it's not that. I wasn't expecting to be putten again on another mission. But I guess you're right, it always puts me in a daze.” she put a weak smile on before looking away from him. She rested her head back against him, Alastor didn't mind since it would be plainly rude from him to push her off.

A seat away from red sat black, a young inventor who was a great hand in maintaining the ship. He didn't bother to look away from his tablet, all that can be said about it is that he was probably working on one of his many little projects. Brown sat next to them, brown was a short red-head with her hair-length to her chin level, they were very enthusiastic and they were always filled with some sort of energy. She kept asking unnecessary questions, "O-o! mister Pentious, what is that?" she stared at his tablet with glitter forming in her eyes while she pointed to the screen which displayed the ship, but with a few Improvements of his; if the general were to allow them through. He scoffed at her question "Oh you little miserable thing, how did they let you on the farn mission?! I bet that you can't even distinguish a high-voltage laser from a kid's toy." Nifty didn't take any offence to it since many others were more insensitive than him, plus he did seem to have shattering self-esteem.

Three other crewmates were also amongst them who were nothing much of importance but were added as a back-up team in-case any complications.

Charlie lifted her head as she pondered. _I should try to get to know the rest of my crewmates since we all are gonna be here for one year. YES, Charlie, that's the spirit!._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: untitled account  
> Edited by: lumi2005


	2. Getting adjusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie returns to her promise and starts interacting with a few of her crewmates, meeting Alastor, Vaggie, Angel and cherri

Angel rested his head against one of the cafeteria's tables, whining “Come on, I bet yea got enough members to transfer the pods to storage.“ Charlie sighed realizing her teammate isn't going to be easy to deal with or he was just tired from the trip, he wasn't to blame though, since they would still have to do a few daily tasks. She turned herself with her hand truck strolling towards storage.

Cherri came up and nudged the blond “Oh fuck'n hell, we aren't your servants, Prince, no one is going to get your stuff for you“ she plaguily spoke while she smirked at him. He glared up at the ginger-like blond “We ARen'T yUor sErvAnTs.” he mocked with a higher-pitched voice tone while using the blah-blah-blah gesture, his tone was supposed to be a downgraded version of his friend's naturally high pitch voice. She growled in response with a grin stretching in her lips “I don't sound like that asshole!” she protested as she looked like she'd beat him up then and there, if he wasn't her best friend. Pentious overheard them while carrying his bag, he rolled his eyes. “Oh please, have some manners!” he waved his hand disapprovingly and almost sounded like he was whining and grimincing by the two about their behaviour. Both Pink and Orange heard what he said, Pink gave Orange a sly smile as he taunted “Oooooo~ isn't that your boyfriend?” wiggling his eyebrows at his friend. Ever since the day Orange went on a separate mission with Black and with Black acting like the Know-it-all guy, it just casually made the ginger-like blond despise him with no doubt. Angel wasn't helping either, he had been teasing her with such jokes ever since he knew about it. Her eye twitched and warned “I dare you to make that fucking joke again, and I will push you out of the spaceship.” her mouth clenched as she abruptly spoke through her teeth with her head tilting and her finger pointing at him, threateningly. Pink was rather scared a little so they kept their mouth mum as they raised their hands in surrender.

Meanwhile, Pentious and some of his fellow crew members, Vi and Niffty had been switching on the equipment in the ship just to make sure that they were working as they tended to. Looking around the admin he scoffed, revolted by how old and stiff it was to work with them. He wondered why won't the general allow him and a group of other inventors to redesign and embellish the ships, was it too expensive? That's probably the only answer he convinced himself to believe. For a while, he anticipated that the communication system would have improved by a decent amount but it was only radios, telegraph and a single monitor which seemed bizarre if more than one person had to work here. Vi (Purple) didn't mind as much, he didn't really care for what Pentious seemed to care about, merely because the equipment was in general familiar to him and probably to many others and changing for the better would push them back into training and slowing down the entire mission. After everything was on from cameras to the map in the admin Niffty was just removing dust, which accumulated on top of a few of the items. She did want to help Black and Purple out but they seemed to have everything under control, so she didn't want to sit idle but rather help in any way she possibly could, unlike Linnea (Lime) who was laying against the iron wall of one the halls. Her interest wasn't in whatever the condition the ship was in, it was more about the mission than anything else. Contrary to Pink who just had a distaste for doing the daily tasks but managed to complete them anyways, she didn't even bother.

After Yellow had finished unpacking the equipment into the large pods which were labelled to keep everything organized, she placed her hands on her hips and twirled around to see if anyone was helping with the unpacking and transferring. She spotted Red along with White right behind him taking care of a few items. Yellow hoped her way to them to introduce herself. Alastor did see a cheerful girl walking up to them from the side of his eye, he soon straightened his posture and turned to greet her while his shorter partner who didn't notice the approaching crewmate. Charlie gave a cheeky smile at the brunette who gave her the same “Hello my name is Charlie! or you can just call me Yellow, whatever you prefer!” she chuckled nervously looking away from them and back, maintaining eye contact as she continued “Nice to meet you!” The brunette in front gently lifted her free hand and gave a peck on it “It's a pleasure to meet you, dear. The name is Alastor, or Red.” A tinge of red dusted her cheeks as she didn't expect such treatment, because her last crewmates were mostly pushing her around and much more snarky for anyone's liking. Vaggie caught a whiff of the two and lifted herself to them walking to stand to the side of red. Charlie noticed her and let go of Red's hand, taking a step closer as her smile grew “Hey, I'm Charlie. Nice to meet you too” saying in a cheery tone while letting out her hand for a shake. White didn't mind and shook it as she mirrored her smile “Vagatha, nice to meet you too.” When both had retrieved their hands, yellow questioned, “Do you need any help?” Red shook his head “Thank you for the offer princess, but we are practically done and would be soon going to get our belongings to our rooms.” her cheeks grew a brighter red from the nickname. She tilted her head a bit, rubbing the back of her neck “Alright, see you two later then!” giving a soft smile. Both red and white walked from beside her to their destination.

Which kept her wondering. _Are both of them siblings? I mean they do kinda look like they are from their tanned skin and the only difference was in shades. Red did have darker brown eyes while white had lighter brown eyes. Her hair was also a darker oak colour while the taller male's was a lighter shade. It's really funny they can actually be twins! They even have a similar type of injury. Alastor has a scar on his forehead while Vaggie has an eye patch covering her left eye. Was it an injury from birth?_ She didn't think about it for too long so that she can go and befriend or introduce herself to other crewmates.

Cyan had a mini crew mate which she took with her on the mission because she didn't find anyone to babysit her child back on earth, fortunately, Angel offered to help. He met her on his last mission and was pretty well acquainted with her so she did trust him in keeping an eye on her child. Charlie walked to the cafeteria where Angel was sitting next to Cherri with the mini crewmate on his lap. Charlie's eyes sparkled as she spotted the little kid, more than often people don't even consider bringing their children on the ship so this was a very special occasion to her.

“Oh-My-God! you have a child!” she said in the most avid tone, Angel rose his head in confusion. Like who runs to people randomly and asks that? He pulled cayn's child closer to him before he could say anything. Cherri gave her a judgemental expression and spoke “Who the fuck are you?” Charlie who was jolting to meet the kid has now stopped in her track and chuckled awkwardly, she understood that her presence was unwanted or rather her behaviour was, this is the way that she expected her crewmates to act like./She responded to the pair in front of her “Uhh….didn't mean- I didn- I'm Charlie! Nice to meet you too.” she felt herself shrink, unsure if she had made one of the worst bad impressions. Angel rolled his eyes and laughed at how nervous she was “Ay! don't worry toots, it's all good and bish we aren't even the same colour.” Yellow took into consideration Pink's words and questioned. “Then where is their mother or father?” She trailed off. Cherri shrugged “Our little boy here is taking care of Zena's (Cyan) child, she is busy doing something, I don't know.” Charlie tapped her chin and nodded in understanding, she assumed that Zena was another crewmate on the ship she hadn't met yet. The taller male tilted his head a bit “She is properly doing a few tasks for the day.” Charlie's joyful attitude got downcasted by 'today's tasks' she never really liked the daily tasks the ship had to offer. At this point she did think that the old ship needed to either be replaced or upgraded. She enquired “Are you both done with your tasks?” Cherri took out her tablet to check “I got only one small task to complete in electricity.” Angel shook his head “I got a few more but I bet they won't take much time. I'm waiting for cayn to come back, so that my shift with her child is over.” Cherri frowned. She did want to spend the rest of the day with her besties and knowing him, he do probably take the whole day to complete them. She gave a long sigh and pouted a bit “Fiiiinnneee, I will take care of them, just get your task done.” Angel gave her a cheeky grin “thanks sugar tits~ I owe you one.” He dropped off the mini crewmate on Orange's lap as he dusted some invisible dust off himself, before going to get his tasks done. Charlie came and sat in where Angel was and tried to chit-chat with her new friend who she found interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed the extract characters I added, I just wasn't sure of who to add in those places especially due to the colour. I did base them of the game actually so I hope they work out

**Author's Note:**

> Writing: untitled account  
> Editing: lumi2005


End file.
